


Sugar (Bokuto Kotarou x Akaashi Keiji)

by Reylehm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pianist Bokuto Koutarou, Student Akaashi Keiji, coffee shop owner Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylehm/pseuds/Reylehm
Summary: Akaashi loved to wander and felt that a destination was not necessary. He didn't complain about the lifestyle he had up till now but rather felt that it was reaching its peak as he stopped by a coffee shop that offered a view of a well-maintained piano.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 17





	Sugar (Bokuto Kotarou x Akaashi Keiji)

Akaashi loved to wander. He would always walk around without a destination.

He was tired of his mundane life that didn't have any sort of color.

So he continued to passively search.

A healthy high school freshman, who enjoyed the simple things in life, working hard to get by each and every minute of school. He wanted something to fascinate him and completely knock the sense out of him, but it wouldn't just appear in front of him.

"HEY HEY HEEEYYYY!!!"

A roar from the hallways snapped Akaashi from his dazed state. The history class taking a toll on him. He was quite interested in the ruckus outside the halls.

Akaashi lazily turned towards the door to see the source of chaos, but only caught a glimpse of a boy with black and white hair, who had his bag hanging on his forehead, laughing with his friends. He didn't know anyone with such unique features in his batch so he just figured that the person was a second-year student.

꧁꧂

Akaashi began to wander in the vast streets of Tokyo.

He was walking around flower shops and coffee houses that littered the peaceful part of town.

He didn't notice this until the smell of sweet cakes lingered around his nose.

He stopped walking and sighed. He suddenly had this urge to eat something sweet.

He turned to his right and found that he was standing in front of a coffee shop. The coffee shop itself looked like it came out of a fairytale. It's wooden door was slightly hidden by hanging greenery onto the ceiling of the small pathway towards it, and a wide window to showcase a grand piano. The atmosphere inside looked cozy and warm, but different. It wasn't a modern design but seemingly antique, which gave it an irresistible charm. Akaashi walked in to the sound of the bell chiming from above the door. He surveyed the place before walking to the counter. His usual calm expression was greeted by the employee's fresh greeting.

"Hey there! Welcome to Sugar, what would you like to order?"

"A cheesecake and water... please."

"Alrighty!"

Akaashi then went to take a seat near the grand piano after paying for his order.

The piano looked like it's well maintained. It wasn't homing any dust particles and it didn't look like it's brand new. It looked like it was something really precious to someone.

"Thanks so much, Sugawara-san!"

"Mhm anytime, Bokuto."

Akaashi heard a familiar voice coming from the counter.

He looked back and was met with curious golden eyes.

Look away. Look away right now.

Akaashi internally warned himself as he felt as if something was bound to change.

His body was telling him that his mundane life would change and that he wouldn't be able to prepare for it any longer. Seconds turned into minutes, Akaashi, through sheer self control, managed to look away and quietly fidgeted on his seat. Playing with his fingers, looking outside the window, anything to keep himself calm.

The employee came to his table and brought the cheesecake he ordered. Akaashi mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before he grabbed his fork to take a bite. His mind was suddenly away from the situation he was in a while ago, the tension on his shoulder easing away until soft piano music started to spread throughout the coffee shop.

Akaashi quickly looked towards the direction of the piano and was surprised to see the back of the boy he was just staring at a while ago.

The music resounded and the coffee shop seemed to take life.

The half-eaten cheesecake forsaken.

Akaashi's eyes glittered in fascination.

The boy who was gently playing the piano before him was the same guy whose voice could be heard from a mile away and the cheerful person who just walked around the school with a bag hanging on his forehead.

Bokuto-san.

Bokuto played the piano as if he was cradling a baby.

Gentle and calm.

Two words that you would rarely associate with his personality.

"He sounds great, doesn't he?"

Akaashi turned to his left and saw the employee from earlier, smiling down at him.

"Yes."

"He comes here most of the time to play the piano."

The employee looked at Bokuto and back to Akaashi, his smile never leaving his face.

"Are you his friend?"

"No, I don't really know him. He goes to my school but we're not in the same year," Akaashi said while taking a bite of his cheesecake.

"Well, he's a nice guy and he'd be really happy if you tell him that you enjoyed his playing."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

The employee left Akaashi to his own thoughts and at the same time, Bokuto finished his performance.

꧁꧂

Akaashi kept coming to the coffee shop.

He ordered his usual cheesecake, sometimes a milkshake, and sat on his usual spot near the piano and listened attentively. He no longer wandered around, looking for anything that could be found, but went straight to the cafe to hear a boy with golden eyes play.

Akaashi was right.

All the senses in his body that told him that something would change was definitely correct. He didn't know when or how and he most certainly didn't think that it would be that day.

꧁꧂

The warmth of the sun spread over the place, as the last drops of rain drizzled on to the streets.

The area around the cafe glowed a pretty yellow and rosy hue, creating a heavily romantic ambiance.

Akaashi walked into the peaceful cafe to once again, listen to Bokuto play. He didn't expect that, as soon as he walked in, he would be greeted by the person himself.

"Hey!"

"Hello," Akaashi answered, eyes slightly wide from the unexpected greeting.

Bokuto was in front of him, grinning. Akaashi felt as if Bokuto was expecting him to come, which made him even more embarrassed.

A guy who he had always watched in silence from the back, is now faced to face with him and he didn't know what to do.

"One slice of cheesecake and a glass of water?"

Akaashi wasn't even near the counter. He was still frozen in front of the entrance and yet he continued to look at the person in front of him in the eye.

He couldn't explain the feeling yet, but he has a semi-vague idea as to what it was.

"Yes, please."

"Alright."

Akaashi, gathering all the energy left from spending it all on the tension a while ago, walked towards the counter to pay.

"Ah, you don't need to pay. This one's on me."

"Why? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's like a thank you for listening to me play."

I should be the one thanking you.

"Oh... yeah. You're great at it," Akaashi mumbled the last part before rushing to his usual spot.

He just wished he could've told Bokuto how much he's been admiring the way he played, how he would show a different side of him when it came to the piano, how Bokuto made him feel like he has something to go to.

The words didn't really get past Bokuto's highly sensitive ears. He couldn't help but think about how shy Akaashi was, even though he was so straightforward about obviously coming to the store all the time just to hear him.

It was just adorable.

꧁꧂

"Mind if I sit here?"

"I don't mind. Go on."

"Thanks!"

Akaashi was trying to keep his cool while Bokuto just gazed at him, the same curious eyes when they stared at each other for the first time Akaashi went there.

"What's your name?"

"Akaashi Keiji."

"That's a very pretty name. It suits you!"

You're the one who's pretty, not me.

"Should I be happy?"

"Yeah. I can't believe someone as pretty as you could enjoy my playing so much that they'd come here all the time."

Akaashi was surprised that his obvious attempts were figured out. He felt his face warm up. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed and happy. The happiness of someone waiting for you at every point of your journey. That was Bokuto's existence in his life from the first note. Someone or something they can go to in order to take a rest from the ever-bustling world.

"Well, he's a nice guy and he'd be really happy if you tell him that you enjoyed his playing."

Akaashi recalled the employee's advice and took a leap into being as straightforward as he could ever be.

"I really enjoy your playing, no, I love the way you play so much that it made me feel like I actually have something to go to."

Akaashi's sudden outburst made Bokuto feel as if countless fireworks erupted inside him.

He had such emotions welling up inside him that even his body couldn't help contain them.

"REALLY?! You make me so happy too!! I would always notice you since you have this expression of fascination whenever I play, it was so adorable."

"I didn't even think you'd see me."

"Are you kidding me?! I've always done my best since I didn't want to disappoint my amazing fan who, apparently, loves cheesecake."

"Huh?? I'm not the one who's amazing. YOU ARE!!"

"NO, YOU ARE!!"

Akaashi and Bokuto didn't really want to lose to each other. They both wanted to prove whose adoration was better than the other.

In the end, Akaashi decided to forfeit the match since he noticed that they were going in circles. The two boys, catching their breaths, both bewildered by how they debated about something so stupid, ended up laughing. Laughter spread across the cafe. The few people that were there with them gradually decreased until it was just the two of them.

"Ah. I have to close up the shop."

"I can't believe it took us two hours."

"Can't believe it, either."

Akaashi stood near the counter, panicking.

He didn't know if he should wait for Bokuto or not. It didn't seem right to just up and go, not after the argument that seemed like an indirect confession from the two of them.

Haaahhh... I can't believe I said all that to the person himself.

Akaashi sighed and looked out the window. The sun was already setting and streets were looking more and more deserted.

He didn't even remember that he was with Bokuto. He felt like a weight fell right off his shoulders.

"Ah! Akaashi, I'm so glad you're still here. I thought you went off already."

"I was thinking about it, until you showed up. I guess I have no choice now."

"Awww don't be like that. I know you like me," Bokuto mused, his back against Akaashi, while locking up the cafe.

"Very funny, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said as he tried to keep his cool.

He very much liked Bokuto and wanted to get to know more about him. The look on Akaashi's face would've been something Bokuto would like to frame.

"Hehe. It would be nice if you did since I like you a lot, too. I really want to know all about you," Bokuto faced Akaashi as he said the last word and flashed him a grin.

Akaashi was straightforward with his actions but Bokuto was, as well, with his words.

I also... want to know all about you," Akaashi mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"Wanna go out?"

"What?"

"Want to go out?"

Bokuto was sly.

Akaashi was never expecting those words to come out of Bokuto's mouth, at all. He didn't know he'd get this far. Akaashi couldn't help but feel his breathing stop for a while. He stopped in his tracks and looked down. Bokuto turned back to face him with worried eyes. He was actually extremely nervous. He had thought maybe that he was going too fast with a person he just started talking to.

Just say yes... come on, you can do it. It's just three letters. Y-E-S. Yes. Yes. YES-

"Yes."

Akaashi said, amidst all of the chaos in his brain.

His eyes widened in confusion as he cracked a smile. He said the words he wanted to say.

Akaashi felt like at that moment, he just had to do something to confirm that everything that's happening was real.

He wanted Bokuto.

He's never wanted anyone as bad as he does now. Anything to reassure him that the boy standing in front of him will stay and not vanish. At last, Akaashi managed to find the confirmation he was looking for. He managed to seal his and Bokuto's lips together with such chaste that they didn't have time to close their eyes and feel that they were the only ones in the world, at that moment. Longing eyes, it was like they've always wanted to do this ever since they first gazed at each other.

꧁꧂

Akaashi no longer wandered without a clue.

He now had a place in someone's heart, where he is due.


End file.
